Okaa-san
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sang ibu tercinta? apalagi jika kita banyak melakukan keslahan dan inilah yang dirasakan Rukia saat ditinggal ibunya. #One Shot#Gaje#RnR?


***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Okaa-san**

**By : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Typo, OC, EYD**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

**RUKIA P.O.V**

"Hah.." desahku sambil melihat langit yang menangis dari jendela kaca yang kubiarkan terbuka, merasakan aroma khas tanah basah. Yah...disinilah aku terdiam merenung menyesali semua kesalahanku, pada kaa-san. Baru saja 1 jam yang lalu kaa-san dikuburkan, tapi bagiku itu sudah seperti 1 tahun.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan kamarku yang sudah menjadi lautan tisu. Kuputar kran wastafel, kubasuh mukaku dengan air yang mengalir dari kran wastafel. Kulirik sudut bak mandi dengan kedua bola mataku dan melihat sebuah wadah sabun berbentuk kelinci. Tiba-tiba saja terlitas masa lalu diotakku, yah wadah sabun berbentuk kelinci itu selalu digunakan kaa-san saat memandikanku sewaktu kecil, tertawa, melihat bentuk sabunnya yang mirip dengan wadahnya.

Bermain busa, meniupnya hingga berbentuk balon. Takut? Yah...aku takut kau meninggalkanku karena, terhalang oleh gelembung-gelembung busa itu, tapi kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suaramu yang syahdu sehingga membuatku berhenti menangis dan menikmati suasana, memecahkan gelembung-gelembung busa itu dengan jari telunjukku yang mungil. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan dengan suaramu yang syahdu itu, dengan hati yang sedih.

Dengan senyum getir, kulangkahkan kembali kedua kakiku keruang tamu lalu kududukan tubuhku kesofa, dan memegang ujung meja. Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali menetes. Yah..aku ingat dulu, kau selalu menjagaku dari belakang sedangkan aku berpegangan pada ujung meja sambil tertawa riang, kau pura-pura mengejarku agar aku, mau melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilku ini untuk belajar berjalan. Tanpa lelah kau lakukan hal yang sama hingga aku dapat berjalan tanpa berpegangan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat keusilanku yang membuat kau membelikanku buku gambar A4. Ku tarik sedikit sofa dan aku hanya bisa ketawa kecil, yah..kukira sudah ikut terhapus oleh cat yang baru ternyata masih ada. Kusentuh coretan ditembok itu sambil menahan isak tangis. Waktu itu kau memeriku pensil warna dan pergi meminggalkanku sebentar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjann rumah tangga, tapi begitu kau kembali untuk melihat keadaanku begitu tersentaknya dirimu setelah melihat banyak coretan ditembok rumah karena, ulahku. Dengan wajah takut aku memandangmu yang terlihat ingin memarahiku, tapi aku salah..kau tersenyum lembut sambil berkata "Gambaran Rukia-chan bagus sekali! Ntar kita, beli buku gambar ya~" sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Bola.." ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat sebuah bola yang berada di kolong sofa. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Saat itu aku ingin sekali bermain bola dengan teman-temanku, tapi mereka tidak mau karena aku ini perempuan. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bermain bola dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba langkahmu yang bagaikan sang dewi langit mengalihkan padanganku, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan dirimu mengeluarkan sebuah bola dalam tasmu, yang disambut senang olehku. Tapi...

"PRANGGGG"

Yah...disaat aku mencoba menendang aku malah memecahkan pot tetangga.

Hari itu temanku sedang berulang tahun dan kau mengantarkanku pergi kepesta ulang tahunnya, disana aku sangat senang tanpa peduli, denganmu yang masih menunggu diluar sana dengan sabarnya. Saat kau mengantarku pergi ke kolam renang kau juga menungguku dengan sabar sambil bertepuk tangan saat aku bisa berenang, tapi saat kau menyuruhku untuk pulang aku malah membentaku hingga membuat hatimu terluka.

Saat rambutku sudah terlalu panjang kau menyuruhku untuk memotong rambutku dan aku membalasnya dengan kasar, lalu mewarnai rambutku dan memotong rambutku dengan model jama sekarang. Lalu pergi meninggalkanmu dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku.

Saatku lulus SMA, kau begitu senang hingga air matamu mengalir dipipimu dan ingin segera bertemu denganku, tapi aku malah pergi berpesta merayakan kelulusan dengan teman-temanku hingga larut malam. Tanpa memperdulikanmu yang sedang susah mencari uang untuk melanjutkan sekolahku ketingkat yang lebih tinggi tanpa bantuan seorang tou-san, karena telah tiada.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk kuliah kau mengantarku dengan senang, tapi aku meminta kau tidak mengantarku untuk lebih dekat dari gerbang, karena malu dengan wajahmu yang sudah mulai tua itu.

Dengan langkah malas aku masuk kedalam rumah, dan dengan suara lembutmu kau bertanya. "Dari mana saja?" . Dan aku pun menjawab "Mau tahu saja urusan anak muda.". lalu pergi meninggalkanmu dan masuk kedalam kamarku lalu menguncinya, tanpa memperdulikanmu yang begitu khawatir denganku.

Disaat ku akan menikah lagi-lagi kau banting tulang mencari biaya-biaya sampai larut malam tanpa memperdulikan tubuhmu yang sudah dimakan umur itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku malah sibuk mengatur jadwal dan acara pernikahan. Dan tiba saatnya bayi yang kukandung ini keluar kau menasehatiku dan ku balas dengan kata. "Sekarang tuh jamannya udah beda!".

Disaat kau ingin agar aku mengantarmu untuk menengok saudara jauhmu dengan santainya aku menjawab. "Sekarang aku lagi sibuk pekerjaan.". Dan disaat kau sakit dan memintaku agar merawatmu aku hanya menjawab. "Tidak ada waktu."

Kutahan tangisku yang ingin pecah tapi, tidak bisa mengingat semua kesalahanku padamu hingga membuat menangis, andai waktu bisa terulang aku ingin memperbaiki segala kesalahannku dan membahagiakanmu.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

(Catatan: ini adalah puisi dari cerita diatas ^-^.)

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

_Saat umurku 1 tahun_

_Kau memandikanku dengan senyuman lembut_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Menangis setiap malam hingga malam larut_

_Saat umurku 2 tahun_

_Kau mengajariku berjalan hingga aku bisa berlari_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Pergi berlari meninggalkamu sendiri_

_Saat umurku 3 tahun_

_Kau memberiku pensil warna berwarna merah_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Aku mencoret tembok rumah tanpa merasa bersalah_

_Saat umurku 7 tahun_

_Kau memberiku sebuah bola berwarna jingga_

_Tapi balasannya_

_Aku malah memecahkan pot tetangga_

_Saat umurku 10 tahun_

_Kau mengantarku pergi kepesta dan kolam renang_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Aku pergi meninggalkamu untuk bersenang-senang_

_Saat umurku 13 tahun_

_Kau menyuruhku memotong rambutku yang panjang_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

"_Kaa-san gak tahu mode jama sekarang."_

_Saat umurku 18 tahun_

_Air matamu mengalir melihatku lulus SMA dengan tersenyum senang_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Aku malah tak memperdulikanmu yang susah payah mencari uang_

_Saat umurku 19 tahun_

_Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kuliah dan kau mengantarku dengan wajah ceria_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Aku memintamu untuk berhenti mengantarku jauh dari gerbang karena aku malu dengan wajahmu yang sudah tua_

_Saat umuruku 21 tahun_

_Kau bertanya padaku "Dari mana saja?"_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

"_Kaa-san mau tahu saja urusan anak muda."_

_Saat umurku 29 tahun_

_Kau susah payah mencari biaya pernikahanku_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

_Aku tidak mempedulikanmu_

_Saat umurku 30 tahun_

_Kau menasehatiku tentang cara merawat bayi_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

"_Jaman sekarang tuh beda."_

_Saat umurku 32 tahun_

_Kau memintaku untuk mengantarmu menjenguk saudara jauhmu_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

"_Hari ini aku sedang sibuk tidak ada waktu untukmu."_

_Saat umurku 35 tahun_

_Kau memintaku untuk merawatmu yang sedang sakit_

_Tapi balasan yang kuberikan_

"_Aku sedang sibuk, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit."_

_**Saat kau telah tiada barulah aku sadar**_

_**Dengan apa yang telah kulakukan**_

_**Batapa besar dosaku karena telah menyakitimu**_

_**Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu lagi**_

_**Melihat senyummu yang begitu lembut**_

_**Mendengar suaramu yang memanggilku dengan syahdu**_

_**Merasakan kehadiranmu yang membuatku nyaman**_

_**Andai waktu bisa terulang**_

_**Aku ingin terus bersamamu**_

_**Dalam suka maupun duka**_

_**Memperbaiki semua keslahanku padamu**_

_**Kaa-san..apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Runa: **Maaf kalau Angst-nya kurang kerasa apalagi gak kerasa xD

**Review Please...**


End file.
